A Little Bad Day
by demeteraurion
Summary: Presea is just having a little bad day, and takes her raincloud with her during the Lake Umacy picnic making everyone else feel glum. All is grey till she finds a little friend. [oneshot] [my first funny fic! so pleaser R&R!]


_**A Little Bad Day**_

"I never thought a picnic at Lake Umacy would be so much fun, Lloyd!" Colette said unable to control her happiness.

Presea was not at all as cheerful as Colette. She peered down in the clear water and saw a small little girl with a pink tail on each side of her head. She sighed.

"The temperature of this water is approximately warm enough to melt a small ice cube." She said knowingly. Presea was filled with useless knowledge.

"What's wrong?" Genis asked her. He too looked into the water to see a white-haired elf smiling goofily back.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Oh." He replied for lack of better answers.

"C'mon, go swimming with us!" Sheena called.

Presea tilted her head in thought, _Flotation devices? _She changed into her child's swimsuit and entered the water.

"Professor Raine, why are you not swimming?"

"Uhm, I-I uh…"

"Is it because you fear water?"

"No! That is certainly not it at all." She barked.

"There are no ruins, Professor. So why do you act so strongly? Is it because what I say is true?"

Raine huffed off. Presea felt a bit guilty for making her behave so ill. She was suddenly sprayed by a splash of water from Zelos' direction. She blinked erratically.

"It's just water, my little Presea."

Presea grabbed a nearby cat-tail plant and bellowed, "Devastion!" Sending Zelos off on his own watery surprise.

Presea brushed off her shoulders, _That is the end of that._

"Woah there!" Genis said. "Wasn't that harsh?"

Presea looked at the dizzy Zelos curiously.

"Zelos, I am giving you a compliment. Your hair smells like an elder evergreen tree." She said expectantly.

"Uhm, thanks, I think." He patted Presea on the head and waded off to fondle Sheena's floatation devices. She disapproved.

Presea followed him.

"Hi, Presea." Sheena smiled, completely ignoring Zelos.

"Zelos, is the reason you desire Sheena's _floatation devices _because you can not swim?"

Sheena looked confused for a moment before it hit her. She peered down at her chest and tried to cover them up with her hands. Her face turned red and she ran off. Zelos had fallen into the water, consumed with laughter. Presea simply cocked her head to the side in question.

She waded over to where Lloyd was. He splashed Colette but was only splashed back by her angel wings.

"Percentage that injury could occur, twenty-seven." She claimed in a monotone but sweet voice.

Colette's eyes grew large. "Really? Lloyd or I could be hurt by splashing? I won't do _that_ anymore!"

Raine had finally gotten in the water. She walked around observing everything she may possibly come in contact with. Presea waddled over.

"Sis, you're in the water."

"Of course, Genis." She said proudly.

Presea knelt down to view something closely that lingered underneath the waves. Raine smiled very wide.

"Presea, what are you studying? Is it possible you have found a secret ruin of Unicorn remains."

"The chances of finding Zelos' children are more likely than a Unicorn."

"Oh." She frowned. "Then what is it you are watching?"

"Your foot."

The professor blushed. "You noticed my pedicure Sheena gave me?"

"No, I have not."

Raine grunted, "Then what is on my foot?"

"An amphibious creature of the Bufonidae family."

"ACK! EEK!" Raine screamed lunging her foot from the water and kicking the wretched being from her limb. It landed in the safety of Presea's hair. She blinked several times just like when she had gotten splashed by Zelos. Everyone laughed.

"Look!" Genis pointed. "There is a frog in Presea's hair."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, Genis. This is indeed a toad."

"Eww, get rid of it!" Sheena begged.

"Aww, he is kind of cute." Colette chimed. "He is an 'Oliver'!"

"Oliver?" Zelos asked in a sketchy tone.

"Well of course. Only this toad could be called Oliver. Just look at his toes!"

The toad's toes looked like any other toad's toes.

"Right, gotcha!" Zelos lied.

"I think he looks like a 'Booga'." Lloyd mumbled leaning in close to Presea's head.

"Booga?" Sheena replied, dumbfound.

"I can see Booga when I look at the toad's eyes." Regal nodded.

"This little guy is no Booga and no Oliver."

"How come?" Colette inquired.

"It's a girl!"

Everyone fell over in exasperation but Sheena and Presea.

"So _her _name is 'Kokijawquatakon'!" Sheena grinned as big as she could muster.

"Let's take Kachinookowaawaa off her head before-"

"How _dare _you mock the name of Kokijawquatakon!" She screamed.

"But Sheena, don't people from Mizuho usually have second names?" Colette reminded.

"Yeah, ok Kokijawquatakon you are now 'Janet'!"

"Gaah!" Zelos whined.

"I see more of a 'Pancakes'." Raine answered.

"No, he's definitely a 'Lumber'." Genis announced.

"Are you kidding? I know a 'Sexy Emerald Beast' when I see one." Zelos said.

Presea snatched it from atop her head and peered at the toad. "You are all incorrect. His name is 'Ooo'. It says so on his stomach." Presea held out the toad's belly for everyone to analyze. Presea had mistaken three circle shaped spots for 'O's.

"Right. I see it now." Genis snickered.

"We should be going now. I think I've had enough _picnic _for one day." Raine sighed.

The group headed for the shore and Presea was still carrying the toad.

"Are you gonna keep that thing?" Lloyd asked her.

"It was fate for Ooo and me to meet under these circumstances."

Lloyd just nodded in agreement.

"Look guys! Presea is smiling!" Genis pointed.

Presea held Ooo close to her and hugged him, smiling. Everyone said 'aww' and went to leave. Lloyd grabbed for the Wing Pack so they could use the Rheairds.

"The Wing Pack is gone." He explained.

Right on cue, Ooo burped and wriggled a bit.

"Oh no. Ooo ate the Wing Pack."

"Gimme him! I wanna get home!" Zelos cried grabbing for the bloated toad.

Presea and the toad sat in the dirt. She wouldn't dare take an eye off him.

"Uhh, Presea, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Waiting to obtain the Wing Pack."

"But Presea…" Regal began but trailed off.

"Maybe we can just ask him for it!" Colette inspired. She got on all fours and looked the beast in the face.

She cleared her throat. "Uh hem. Mr. Ooo, my friends and I would like to leave now but you ate our Wing Pack. Do you think you could… burp?"

The toad didn't move, just sat. Slowly he opened his mouth. Everyone silently cheered and hoorayed. Ooo stuck out its tongue and…anticlimactically licked its eyeball. Everyone slunk down in a sigh.

"It appears we'll have to wait." Raine concluded.

The others joined Presea and Ooo in the dirt.

**AN: **This is my first stab at a funny story. Please let me know if it was funny. Was it? Heheh. I thought it would be easy to make a funny story around Presea because she is so blunt. REVIEW NOW!! Lol.


End file.
